dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Im Yoon Ah
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '윤아 / YoonA *'Nombre real: '임윤아 / Im Yoon Ah *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Rapera, Actriz, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 168cm *'''Peso: 50kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' ''B *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Géminis *'Familia: Padre y hemana mayor. *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Im Yoon Ah nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Se convirtió en trainee en las áreas de actuación, modelaje, baile y canto. En 2009 se graduó de Daeyoung High School y actualmente es graduada de la universidad de Dongguk especializándose en teatro y música, junto con Seohyun. Su familia está conformada por ella, su hermana mayor y su padre. Con respecto a su madre, solo se sabe que la abandonó cuando era muy pequeña, la empresa trata de no hablar mucho de su infancia. A una temprana edad, audicionó en el SM Saturday Open Casting Audition y se unió a la compañía en el 2002. Comenzó a entrenar en las áreas de actuación, canto, baile y modelaje. Antes de debutar con Girls' Generation, ya era conocida en la industria del entretenimiento como modelo. Posó para diversas revistas, y también participó en varios anuncios (CF) y videos,siendo todavía una trainee de SM. Fue la primera integrante oficial de Girls' Generation. Actuación Antes de su debut oficial en la industria, Yoona apareció en varios videos musicales de diversos grupos de SM Entertainment tales como: "Magic Castle" de TVXQ en el 2004, "U" de Super Junior y "My Everything" de The Grace en el 2006. Yoona hizo su debut como actriz en el año 2007 con el drama Two Outs in the Ninth Inning. En el 2008 participa en el drama Woman of Matchless Beauty y ese mismo año obtiene su primer protagónico en el drama diario You Are My Destiny logrando importante reconocimiento en el campo de la actuación. En el 2009, Yoona participó en el drama Cinderella Man junto a Kwon Sang Woo. En el 2012, Yoona regresa a la actuación a través de Love Rain, el cual protagoniza junto con Jang Keun Suk. El drama comenzó a transmitirse el 26 de marzo del 2012 en KBS2. A mediados del 2012, Yoona participa en la película biográfica del SM Town, llamada I AM. A finales del 2013, Yonna protagonizó Prime Minister and I junto a Lee Beom Soo. El drama fue producido por SM C&C, y fue estrenado el 9 de diciembre del 2013 a través de KBS2. Televisión Yoona fue invitada al programa Family Outing de SBS el 14 de febrero del 2010, y se unió al elenco permanente de Family Outing Season 2 junto con Yoon Sang Hyun, Kim Won Hee, Ji Sang Ryeol, Shin Bong Seon, Jang Dong Min, Kim Heechulde Super Junior, Jo Kwon de 2AM y Ok Taecyeon de 2PM. El programa terminó el 11 de julio del 2010, luego de 5 meses. Publicidad Antes de su debut con Girls' Generation, Yoona ya era conocida en la industria del entretenimiento debido a que comenzó a filmar comerciales y a modelar para varias revistas cuando aún era aprendiz de la agencia. Aparte de los comerciales con el grupo, Yoona ha modelado para Clean & Clear, YeJiMin Pad, Innisfree Cosmetics, S-Oil, Eider, Ciba Vision’s DAILIES & FreshLook Contact Lenses. En mayo del 2008, ella junto a Tiffany, Jessica y los miembros de TVXQ participaron en un anuncio televisivo para Haptic Motion. Junto a su compañera Sooyoung, modeló para la SFAA Seoul Collection – Lee Joo-Young Fashion Show’ en el Seoul Hakyohul Exhibition Hall el 20 de marzo del 2008 El 29 de marzo del 2010, Yoona junto a sus compañeras de banda Taeyeon, Yuri, Seohyun y Sooyoung, fueron contratadas por Nintendo Corea como modelos de campaña para la consola de juegos portátiles, Nintendo DSi En abril del 2010, Yoona junto a sus compañeras Yuri, Seohyun y a los miembros de 2PM Nichkhun, Taecyeon y Chansung filmaron un comercial para Everland’s Caribbean Bay. El comercial salió a mediados de mayo y fue acompañado de la canción “Cabi Song”. Yoona fue escogida junto a las celebridades coreanas Rain, Kim Hee Sun, Ji Jin Hee, Ha Ji Won, Son Ye Jin, Kim Hyun Joong y Yunho para ser los modelos de las colecciones LOVE de Cartier. El producto de las ventas de los brazaletes fueron designados a la International Vaccine Institute (IVI) Yoona lanzó su primera canción en solitario llamada "Innisfree Day" el 30 de agosto del 2010 para la promoción de Eco Handkerchie de la marca de cosméticos Innisfree. En el 2012, Yoona y Jessica empataron en el segundo lugar para los anuncios comerciales individuales, participando en 13 anuncios diferentes, mientras que Girls' Generation como un grupo entero alcanzaron el primer lugar. Las chicas modelaron para 21 marcas diferentes incluyendo joyas, tiendas por departamento, cosméticos, electrodomésticos, etc. A lo largo de su carrera Yoona ha participado en varias sesiones de fotos para diversas revistas como: High Cut, InStyle,Harper’s Bazaar, W Korea. Vida Personal El 31 de diciembre de 2013 se confirmó mediante un comunicado que mantenía una relación con el actor y cantante Lee Seung Gi desde Septiembre del mismo año. El 13 de agosto de 2015 se confirmó que tras casi dos años después, terminaron la relación. De acuerdo a la fuente, los dos terminaron debido a sus ocupadas agendas, SM Entertainment, agencia representante de Yoona, también confirmó la ruptura añadiendo que terminaron amigablemente. Dramas *God Of War Zhao Yun (Hunan TV, 2016) *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) Cameo Ep.1 *Summer Love (2015) *Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013-2014) *Love Rain (KBS, 2012) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *You're My Destiny (KBS, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *9 End 2 Outs (MBC, 2007) Películas *Cooperation (2017) *Goodbye Ani! (2015) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Family Outing *MNet Girls Go To School (2007) *MTV Girls' Generation (2007) *Star Golden Bell (2007) *Happy Shares Company (2008) *Free Time (2008) *Hi-5 (2008) *Miraculous Victory *Factory Girl (2008) *Star Golden Bell (2009) *TV S Diary (2009) *Hello Baby (2009) *Horror Movie Factory (2009) *Family Outing Season 2 (2010) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 39, 63-64 *Girls' Generation and Dangerous Boys (2011 - 2012) *Sketchbook (2014) con Girl's Generation *Healing Camp (2014) con Girl's Generation *The Return of Superman (2014) con Girl's Generation *Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 254 Concierto en Holograma * Girl Story (2015) Musicales * School Oz (2015, Cameo) Videos Musicales *Li Yi Feng - Please Contact Me (2015) *SHINee - Replay (JPN version) (2011) *24/7 - His Girlfriend (2009) *Lee Seung Chul - Propose (2008) *Super Junior - Marry U (2007) *The Grace - My Everything (2006) *Super Junior - U (2006) * TVXQ - Magic Castle (2004) Anuncios *'2015:' H:CONNECT *'2015:' UNIHERO *'2012:' SK Telecom LTE (con Sulli , Minho, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Seohyun y EXO) *'2011-2015:' Innisfree *Elite Uniform *Sanyo Eneloop *Teun Teun English 'Follow Me' *Elite (con SS501) *Sunkist Lemonade (con Heechul & Kangin) *Solar-C Vitamin *Elite Uniform (con 2PM) *YeJiMiin *Clean & Clear (con Kim So Eun ) *S-Oil *Caribbean Bay (with 2PM) *Eider Korea (con Lee Min Ho ) *Ciba Vision's Dailies and FreshLook *Alcon's Contact Lens Care (Taiwan) Discografía Single Digital Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation. ** Posición: 'Visual, 3er Bailarina Principal, 4ta Rapera Principal y Sub-Vocalista. *'Educación: **Daeyoung High School. **Dongguk University. * Familia: '''Padre y Hermana mayor. * '''Número Favorito: '''7. * '''Fanclub: '''YoonAdicts. * '''Color favorito: Azul, Blanco y Amarillo * Apodos: Goddess Yoong(Diosa Yoong/Yoona), Drama Queen(Reina del Drama), Princess Yoona(Princesa Yoona), Angel Yoona, Im Choding, Deer Yoong(Ciervo Yoona) y Alligator Yoong(Cocodrilo Yoona) * Tipo Ideal: 'Alguien con una voz melodiosa, que la lleve a la calma con dulzura, alguien que acaricie su cabeza y haga latir su corazón con más fuerza. *'Mejores amigas: Jessica y Kwon Yu Ri * Participó en el video 'Again and Again' junto a Jang Geun Suk. * En muchas ocasiones ha sido comprobado que Yoona es una de las miembros más fuertes dentro del grupo aunque no lo parezca. Una de ellas fue en el programa Girls Generation Girls Go To School. * En los comienzos de Girls' Generation, Yoona pasó por un penoso conflicto; muchos fans se preguntaban por qué Yoona siempre estaba en el centro. Las fuertes palabras de los antifans como: ¿Ella es la líder?, ¿Ni siquiera canta mucho?, etc. Hicieron a Yoona llorar, encerrarse y no querer aparecer más ante el público. Jessica la contuvo mucho y la ayudó a dejar eso de lado. * Jessica era una de sus mejores amigas en el grupo. * Según las listas de SNSD, Yoona está en lugar de 7ma Vocalista, Visual, 4ta rapera principal y 3ra bailarina Principal. * Tiene muchos apodos de animales. * Es la que más comerciales y anuncios a filmado. Las demás la llaman "CF queen" (la reina de los comerciales). * Es la más bromista del grupo. * Es muy buena con los niños. * Hizo el Ice Bucket Challenge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mNSHIetRFo * Es la segunda que más come en el grupo. * Le tiene miedo a las patas de pollo (comida). * Krystal de F(x), hermana de Jessica tiene un parecido notable a Yoona. * Yoona ha realizado servicio comunitario en distintas partes del mundo, siendo reportados por las personas que recibieron la ayuda y no por la misma Yoona, dado que ella prefiere no lucrar con la buena voluntad. * Yoona no tiene mamá, ella la abandonó cuando tenía 3 años de edad, por eso fue criada por su hermana mayor y su padre. * Múltiples idols han confirmado que Yoona no maldice ni habla mal de otras personas a sus espaldas. * Numerosos aficionados y tweets informaron que un guardia de seguridad empujó a Jessica contra una barandilla mientras las chicas estaban procediendo a la zona de salida en un aeropuerto, donde momentáneamente se desplomó en el suelo antes de ser recogida por su representante. La siguiente vez que aparecieron en un aeropuerto se pudo notar como Yoona abrazaba a Jessica para protegerla. * Cuando era bebé una persona le dijo a su padre: "Su niña será una estrella. Cuide mucho de ella, es muy linda" su padre sólo sonrió y le dio las gracias. * En una entrevista revelaron una imagen de Yoona y su padre juntos, y los MC dijeron que el papá de Yoona es el más joven de todos los papás de las miembros del grupo. * Reveló que cuando tenía 15 años muchas personas la veían como adulta porque ya estudiaba en la universidad, por lo que varias veces fue buscada por la industria de "Entretenimiento para adultos", ''ella se asustó mucho, y cuando le ofrecían trabajo intentaba evadir el tema. *A Yoona una vez le preguntaron que opinaba sobre su gran lista de fanboys a lo que ella respondio "no me pregunten eso, yo no se nada" a lo que todos rieron, el MC bromeo diciendo: " Yoona hara un gran banquete cuando llegue a los 100 hombres y por supuesto estamos todos invitados" Yoona termino diciendo "Gracias a todos los que me eligieron" * A Yoona le gusta mucho Rilakkuma. * Yoona fue elegida por sus demás compañeras como la miembro que más come dentro del grupo junto a Sooyoung, sin perder la figura. Esta última declaró que Yoona podía comer cuanto quisiera sin obtener un cambio a diferencia de ella. * Yoona siempre grita por toda la casa cuando esta molesta diciendo “Estoy molesta, estoy molesta”. * Leeteuk reveló en una entrevista que en el tiempo en que ambos eran aprendices, Yoona y él eran muy cercanos. Tanto que incluso, Leetuek creía que Yoona estaba enamorada de él, ya que esta continuamente lo llamaba por teléfono. Por lo que le dijo que cuando creciera él se casaría con ella. Cabe destacar que a ambos los separa un diferencia de 7 años de edad (En ese tiempo, Yoona tenía 11 años y Leeteuk 18). * Yoona es muy cercana a los miembros de Super Junior, en especial a Leeteuk * Se rumora que aunque Jessica ya no forma parte de Girls' Generation, aun mantiene contacto con ella, algunos fans que estaban el set de grabación del drama que Yoona protagonizó en China afirmaron haberlas escuchado mientras hablaban por teléfono. * Su compañera Tiffany dijo que no soportaba el aegyo de Yoona porque era muy irritante. * Jang Geun Suk comentó que Yoona era igual a él pero en forma femenina. * Ha dicho que tiene más confianza bailando y actuando que cantando. *Yoona se ve muy bien si maquillaje, Heechul le dijo bromeando "''Yoona te ves realmente hermosa sin maquillaje pero cuando te lo pones pareces una anciana", provocando risas. *Cuando Girls' Generation debutó y las miembros no ganaban sueldo, Yoona si ganaba sueldo debido a que desde pequeña trabajaba para SM Entertaiment como modelo para CF o empresas de revistas, etc. Yoona repartió su salario de ese año en 9 partes iguales y las dividió entre sus compañeras, pues era víspera de navidad y quería que llevaran algo a casa. * Yoona es la miembro que más dinero gana dentro de Girls' Generation. * Luego de la salida de Jessica, Yoona intentó no mostrar tanto su rostro junto a las demás integrantes cuando llegarón a un aeropuerto, aunque se podía notar la gran tristeza que había entre ellas. *Los fans de Yoona le regalaron un bosque para su cumpleaños; lo que dijeron fue que ese bosque sería un lugar donde todos podrían relajarse y disfrutar de un ambiente limpio y puro. * Yoona siempre es la imagen de grandes marcas, debido a que no importa lo que promocione, siempre logra aumentar las ventas. * Hace donaciones mensualmente a varias organizaciones de gente pobre, o para colegios o para huérfanos o para ancianos desvalidos o abandonados. * Yoona nunca postea sus fotos con la gente que ha ayudado. * Es muy alegre y juguetona. Disfruta de hacer bromas en especial a Sunny. * El 5 de diciembre de 2014, Yoona y''' Minho de SHINee fueron nombrados embajadores honorarios de la campaña "Heroes Uni" por Unicef. Así mismo, el 19 de enero de 2015 Yoona y Siwon de Super Junior participaron en una nueva campaña de Unicef llamada "Not Alone". * El 2 de enero de 2015, fue revelado por los miembros de ‘Community Chest of Korea' que Yoona de Girls' Generation se convirtió en la primera miembro de la Sociedad de Honor de Donantes (Honor Society) del 2015. Se ha revelado que desde el 2010 Yoona ha estado ayudando a las personas más desafortunadas cada fin de año a traves de donaciones. *Jang Geun Suk admitio que llego a sentir algo por Yoona durante el rodaje de Love Rain * Al convertirse en la primera miembro de la Sociedad de Honor, Yoona dijo: "Al principio no quería que esto fuera publicado abiertamente porque quería ayudar silenciosamente. Pero también creo que es importante ayudar con el aporte de otras personas. Al entrar al año nuevo, quería contribuir en la expansión de la cultura del dar uniéndome a la Sociedad de Honor". * El 24 de Febrero del 2015, Yoona recibió su Licenciatura en Artes en la Universidad Dongguk. Además de recibir su título, Yoona fue honrada con el premio a la trayectoria por ser una estudiante destacada. * Protagonizó un drama histórico en China llamado “God of War Zhao Yun”, para lo cual tuvo que irse a vivir a China durante varios meses. * El 3 de marzo del 2015, Yoona y Song Seung Heon fueron seleccionados como contribuyentes modelo y recibieron los premios presidenciales. La ceremonia The 49th Taxpayers’ Day ''se llevó acabo en el auditorio COEX en Samsun-dong. * Yoo Jae Suk le tiene bastante aprecio a YoonA. * Actualmente vive en un apartamento junto a Yuri , Sooyoung y Seohyun. * Ha sido una de las celebridades más invitada al programa Strong Heart. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Ailee y ' '''Hyomin de T-ara. * El 1 de enero del 2014, SM Entertainment confirmó que Yoona mantenía una relación con Lee Seung Gi desde septiembre del 2013, y posteriormente la agencia de Seung Gi lo confirmó. * Lee Seung Gi siempre la elegido como su tipo ideal de chica. * El aegyo de YoonA en el program Weekly Idol se hizo tendencia en todo el 2015 luego de que SNSD acudieran al programa a mediados de agosto. Fue tan famoso su aegyo que en los programas posteriores de Weekly Idol que grupos como Red Velvet, CNBLUE, BEG tuvieron que imitarla. * Yuri y YoonA son inseparables. Lo cual ha sido confirmado en SNSD CHANNEL. * Es la tercera más alta del grupo siendo superada por Sooyoung y Seohyun. * En enero de 2015, Lee Seung Gi negó los rumores de su supuesta separación con Yoona. * El 13 de agosto del 2015, después de 1 año y 9 meses de relación, se confirma la separación entre Yoona y Lee Seung Gi debido a sus apretadas agendas. Añadiendo que finalizaron su relación en términos amigables. *Mientras estaba en China, Yoona manifestó su gran deseo por adquirir más peso, poniendo todo su esfuerzo y con la ayuda de sus compañeros de drama, Yoona no paraba de comer en las filmaciones y en las reuniones, actualmente no se sabe cuanto subió pero logró una gran diferencia pues sus cachetes volvieron a ser gorditos y su cara un poco más redondita. *Su estación favorita es el invierno. *Cuando las Snsd tienen que viajar, Yoona es la que lleva el equipaje mas pesado *Tiene los ojos asimetricos. *Es muy cuidadosa y dificilmente se le pierde algo. *Quiere casarse a los 35 años. *Para la canción "Party", Yoona tiñó su cabello de rubio, siendo la primera vez en hacerse un cambio radical. *El 20 de Agosto del 2015 la presidenta de Corea del Sur Park Geun Hye invitó a 26 personas entre ellas a Yoona, para el almuerzo social en la "Casa Azul". *De acuerdo al ranking sacado por TB WORLD de The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2015, Yoona quedo en el puesto Nro 20. *Arirang realizo una encuesta entre 115 idols varones para descubrir quien es la chica mas hermosa entre todas las girlbands desde la perspectiva de un idol en el cual Yoona ganó el primer lugar con el 32% de los votos. *En la mayoria de las veces Yoona siempre esta en el medio (de los bailes, fotos, etc) porque es la imagen del grupo. *Jang Geun Suk escribio una canción para Yoona '''In My Dream *Quedó primera en la lista de las visuales más atractivas de los grupos de chicas hecha por Pops in Seoul, ganándole a visuales de gran belleza y renombre como Tzuyu de Twice (#5), Krystal de f(x) (#4), Irene de Red Velvet (#3) y Suzy de Miss A (#2). *Aunque en Corea es considerada una de las famosas más bellas, en América no opinan lo mismo. *Estubo al dia en sus estudios a pesar de las actividades de Girl Generecion *El actor y cantante, Seo In Guk, comentó sobre la inspiración detrás de su canción “'Destiny'”, la cual él mismo escribió.Él también habló sobre la historia detrás de la canción “Destiny”. Él dijo:“Estaba tan triste cuando vi a YoonA de Girls’ Generation 'actuar en ‘'Love Rain’ de KBS2”, él dijo. “Escribí esta canción inspirándome en ella”. Su interés en YoonA no es sorpresa, especialmente porque comentó en el 2013 que ella había sido su co-estrella más bonita. *¡la joven acaba de establecer un verdadero récord al alcanzar un millón de suscriptores en sólo cinco días! Con sólo cuatro fotos publicadas, ¡lo ocurrido es un testimonio de la gran popularidad de la joven! *La cantante y actriz obtuvo recientemente la marca de 2 millones de seguidores en Instagram, después de unirse al sitio hace menos de tres meses el 27 de septiembre. ¡Sólo unas horas después de que ella había creado su cuenta, ya había acumulado 380.000 seguidores! *La popularidad masiva de Yoona en China también está claro, ya que ella alcanzó ahora 1 millón de seguidores en la red social china de Weibo. *Del 10 al 31 de julio el Festival Internacional de Publicidad de Busan colaboró con el portal chino ifeng.com para descubrir cuáles son los modelos publicitarios preferidos de China.Según los resultados oficiales 2,830,805 personas participaron en la encuesta. Entre estos indivoduos, 1,228,977 votó por Kim Soo Hyun, Yoona de SNSD quedó en 2ª posición con 796,493 votos, tras ella Gary con 219,703. En 4º lugar quedó Siwon de Super Junior, seguido deEXO y Suzy de miss A. * Protagonizará junto a Hyun Bin la película Cooperation. Siendo una de las más esperadas. *El 9 de marzo, SM Entertainment reveló que YoonA revelará su primera canción en solitario titulada “Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway” el 11 de marzo a través de varios sitios musicales. Esta canción es parte de la serie de lanzamientos proyectos de SM Station, y contará con la participación de los miembros de 10cm. *Debido a que YoonA de Girls Generation y el actor Lee Min Ho demostrado estar a la altura de su nombre al aumentan las ventas de Eider en un 200% podrían convertirse en uno de los modelos más solicitados en la industria de la moda.La marca de lujo francesa Eider contrató a la actriz y cantante YoonA y al actor Lee Min Ho como los principales modelos. La filma ha anunciado que gracias al éxito de su campaña "las ventas crecieron más de un 200%". *Despues de ser los modelos la marca de Eider comento:Sobre todo el producto que YoonA muestra en el comercial se agotó por completo, mostrando que YoonA es un icono incluso en el mercado de ropa deportiva. Además del 93% del total del producto vendido de una chaqueta, tras la campaña se un agotó un 40% en un solo día. *Tubo un rumor de que supuestamente tenia un romance con PSY lo cual fue negado por la cantante. *Yoona quiere participar en We Got Married. *El cantante Seo In Guk expresó su interés por Yoona de Girls'Generation. Durante un programa de radio,"Super Junior's Kiss The Radio", que elogió a la alabanza en torno al miembro de Girls 'Generation.Cuando se le preguntó cuál de las dos actrices-Yoon Ah o Eunji de una rosa - que trabajó con está más cerca de su sueño de niña, sin perder el ritmo, Seo In Guk contestado, "Yoona". *Su tipo ideal es"Debe ser tipo ideal de todos, pero me gusta alguien que pueda comunicarse bien conmigo y (pueda) entender". *Después de ver la foto de su hermana mayor, se ha comprobado que la belleza de la miembro de Girls´Generation se debe a los buenos genes que hay en su familia. . *YoonA de Girls 'Generation habló de sus sentimientos sobre tener "posición central" del grupo.En 'TV Sección " el 8 de febrero, YoonA y actor Lee Min Ho aparece como invitados.Durante su entrevista a Yoona se le preguntó cómo se siente acerca de tener la "posición central", así como la 'visual' de Girls 'Generation. Ella declaró: "Al principio, sentía una gran presión sobre el punto central, pero ahora me estoy acostumbrando. Las miembros suelen decirme también que me pare en el centro. " *Un experto observó los hábitos de los miembros del "top idol" analizado su estado psicológico.en esta ocasión se analizaron a YoonA de Girls 'Generation, Sohee de Wonder Girls, G-Dragon y T.O.P de Big Bang. Como las fans saben, YoonA tiene la costumbre de morderse los dedos. El experto observó su costumbre, y dijo: "Ella no está segura y esta asustada por su situación actual." El MC luego interpretó el análisis en el sentido de que debe ser porque YoonA tenía que proteger su lugar en el Top. *Es la mas popular en su grupo. *¡Yoona de Girls 'Generation y Minho de SHINee sorprendieron a los estudiantes de una escuela secundaria masculina en un evento especial de SK Telecom!Como modelos de respaldo de la marca, Yoona y Minho visitaron a 3.000 estudiantes para el evento 'Attack Note' en Changwon Mechanical Technical High School. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Instagram) Galería Yoona01.jpg Yoona02.jpg Yoona03.jpg Yoona04.jpg Yoona05.jpg Yoona06.jpg Yoona07.jpg Yoona08.jpg Videos Archivo:(Sep 1, 2010) SNSD Yoona - Innisfree Day Official MV BTS|Innisfree Day Archivo:111118 SNSD Yoona Innisfree Merry green christmas CF (Full Ver)|Innisfree (Merry green christmas CF) Archivo:Yoona - Deoksung Stonewall Walkway (Feat 10cm)|Deoksung Stonewall Walkway (feat. 10cm) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1990